


A story about.... I will think of something

by toxicaxes



Category: Irish Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicaxes/pseuds/toxicaxes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A story about.... I will think of something

1

Na obzore sa zbiehali sivé oblaky a pomaly zatieňovali slnko.Vietok fúkajúci od mora bol vlhký a chladný.Spolu so zvukom vĺn trieštiacich sa o útesy takmer znel akoby nejaká víla v diaľke spievala pieseň,ktorá sa pomaly menila na baladu.

Marnie stojaca na okraji útesu sa zachvela.Už počula pár historiek o vílach,škriatkoch a leprechaunoch.Miestni v hostincoch,ako ich tu stále volali,o nich rozprávali často.Nebola si istá,koľko je na tých historkách pravdy,ale nemala chuť to zisťovať.

Tesnejšie sa zakrútila do kabáta.Chvíľu bojovala s kapucňou,no kvôli vetru,ktorí jej ju stále sfukoval,to vzdala.

Zdvihla pohľad od mora na oblohu.Pomedzi čoraz hustejšie oblaky presvecovali ohnivé lúče zapadajúceho slnka a celé pobrežie i celá kopcovitá krajina za ním vyzerali nádherne.

Chcela namaľovať ten výhľad,ale plátená taška s farbami teraz ležala pohodená pri machom zarastenom kameni.

Bola zvedavá,ako to bude vyzerať z hora,keď bude pozerať na more z výšky.Premýšľala,aké by to bolo,letieť nad vrcholkami vĺn,pozorovať morské hlbiny,možno zahlidnuť morskú pannu medzi chaluhami.  
Aké by to bolo,žiť v hrade na útese,prebúdzal by ju zvuk vĺn,cez deň by sa na koni preháňala po krajine,cez kopce,lúky a vresoviská,pomedzi kríky,stromy a skaly.Ktovie,možno by dokonca zahliadla aj škriatka,či trolla.

Takmer sa usmiala.Vedela,že tie úžasné,mýtické bytosti žijú len v príbehoch,ale bolo krásne na chvílu na to zabudnúť a predstavovať si,že našla koniec dúhy.Alebo že na lesnej lúke vidí vo svetle mesiaca v splne tancovať víly,skrívajúc sa v kroví,takmer nedýchajúc,aby ju neodhalili a nevtiahli do svojho tanca...

Otočila sa a vrátila ku svojej taške.Zdvihla ju,sadla si na kameň,vytiahla ceruzku a zápisník.Začala si skicovať krajinu pred sebou,vlny na útesoch,pomaly sa strácajúce lúče slnka ,oblaky vrhajúce tieň na celú scenériu.Vietor sa zmiernil a fúkal jej vlasy do tváre.Hrbila sa nad obrázkom a takmer si nevšimla tieň nad sebou.

,,Čo to robíš?" ozval sa mrzutý hlas.

Marnie sa prudko strhla a pozrela nahor.  
Pred ňou stálo - no,rozhodne to bolo dievča.Aj keď trochu zvláštne vyzerajúce dievča.Malo špicatý nos,takmer úplne trojuholníkovú tvár posiatu pehami,ohnivo-červené strapaté vlasy siahajúce po bradu a úzke oči,prižmúrené od podozrenia.Tam to nekončilo.Bola oblečená,akoby si odskočila z nakrúcania Pána prsteňov,alebo niečoho podobného.Marnie mala pocit,akoby sa tam len z čista-jasna objavila (čo bola pravda),a tak na ňu chvíľu len s klesnutou sánkou nechápavo hľadela.

,,No?" dievčina sa o čosi mrzutejšie dožadovala odpovede.Ruky mala založené vbok a prebodávala Marnie pohľadom.

,,Ja-hm,ja len....kreslím?" odvetila trochu zmätene a otočila zápisník k neznámej.

,,Na to sa nepýtam," mávla podráždene rokou ryšavka, ,,pýtam sa,čo robíš tu?Na tomto mieste?"

Marnie sa obzrela okolo a neurčito pokrútila hlavou.

,,Pozorujem...krajinu?More a tak..."

Dievča prevrátilo oči a na chvíľlu skrivilo tvár a zavrelo oči.Keď ich otvorila,vyzerala pokojnejšie,aj keď sa stále tvárila,akoby ju práve niečo strašne vytočilo a našla osobu,ktorú za to môže viniť (čo bola tiež pravda).

,,V kruhu!" zvolala a rozhodila rukami okolo seba,ukazujúc na kruh z drobných bielych kvietkov,ktorý Marnie obkopoval.

,,To nič nevieš o vílých kruhoch?!"

Marnie pomaly položila ceruzku so zápisníkom na zem.Naozaj sedela v kruhu.Po chrbte jej prebehol mráz.Ak naozaj nevedome vkročila do kruhu,ktorý patril víle...

Ale nie.Nemohla to byť pravda.Tie príbehy nemohli byť skutočné.Boli to len rozprávky,staré povedačky prenášajúce sa z generácie na generáciu,ktorými strašili deti a cudzincov.Ktovie,ako vôbec vznikli.

Ale to dievča...Nie.Víly neexistujú.Nadšenci legiend a šibnutých kostýmov áno.Alebo len na raňajky zjedla pokazený jogurt.Nie je to naozaj.Nie,nie,nie...

Z myšlienok ju zase vytrhla ryšavka:,,Haló?!To tu budem stáť celý deň?Uvedomuješ si vôbec,kde si?!"

,,Ja...prepáč.Toto má byť nejaký vtip?Teda...áno,sedím v kruhu,nevšimla som si to,ale to predsa nič neznamená,nie?Vílie kruhy sú len povera...a kto si vlastne ty?" zamračila sa na neznámu pre zmenu Marnie.

,,Neuvedomila si si...Počúvaš sa?Si tu,a nevšímaš si,kam kráčaš?Mimo tej vašej dedinky je to naša zem.A tento kruh je *môj*!A kvôli tebe teraz..."

,,Čo tým myslíš *tvoj*?" prerušila ju opäť Marnie. ,,Aká ,,naša zem",ja...vieš čo,"pokračovala,vstávajúc z kameňa,pričom si rýchlo pchala veci do tašky, ,,ja to nejdem počúvať,tieto triky si skúšaj na niekoho iného,ja-" 

Pokúsila sa vyjsť z kruhu,ale o niečo narazila.

,,Au!"prekvapene zjojkla a šúchala si čelo.

,,Čo si.."

,,Ak by si ma prestala prerušovať a správať sa ako idiot-"

,,Prosím?!"

,,Čo som práve povedala?No,keďže toho zjavne vieš menej,než trojročné decko,a fakt mi v tom kruhu prekážaš,budem ti to musieť vysvetliť.Pokús sa to pochopiť,lebo to nezopakujem.Ale nemalo by to pre teba byť ťažké,použijem čo najjednoduchšie slová primerané tvoj-"

,,Tak to prestaň obkecávať,"odvetila rezignovane Marnie.

,,Už sklapni!Fajn.Vysvetlenie pre idiotov.Som víla. Si v mojom kruhu.Bez povolenia.Čo znamená,že blokuješ moju moc a čary,ktoré ma chránia pred inými bytosťami.Ak smrteľník vstúpi do kruhu,von ho môže dostať iný smrteľník -bohužiaľ,žiadneho nablízku nevidím-,alebo víla,ktorej kruh patrí.Ak sa zistí,že kruh niektorej z víl bol narušený,je potrestaná...Ale to sa ťa natýka."

,,Tak fajn.Povedzme,že hovoríš pravdu.Ako sa odtiaľto dostanem?"

,,Musíš ma požiadať o povolenie odísť.Ja musím súhlasiť.A...musíš ma osloviť menom."povedala možná víla a tváriala sa ešte mrzutejšie,než pred chvíľou.Marnie žasla,že je to vôbec možné.

,,Taaakže?"spýtavo zatiahla,keď sa víla už hodnú chvíľu neunúvala dokončiť svoju odpoveď. 

Víla si zahryzla do pery.Potom zdvihla hlavu a takmer neochotne prehovorila: ,,...Saoirse"

,,Čo?"

,,Saoirse,"povedala už pevnejšie ryšavka .  
,,Povedz ,Saoirse,pusti ma z kruhu'.Rýchlo. Potom na to zabudni."

,,To je všetko ?"

,,Áno. Pohni si."Saoirse sa vrátila k svojmu mrzutému tónu.Letmo sa obzrela cez plece.Každou sekundou pôsobila nervóznejšie.

,,Fajn.Dobre.Nič sa nedeje.Poviem to a pôjdem domov.Teda do penziónu. To je jedno.Všetko bude v poriadku..." mrmlala si Marnie takmer mimovoľne.

,,Uvedomuješ si,že na nervozitu mám právo tak akurát ja?Ty nie si v pasci.Ale *mne* tu každú minútu, čo tu trčíš,hrozí smrť. Švihni si,*hneď *!"

,,Dobre,dobre" vyhŕkla.  
,,Saoirse,pusti ma z kruhu."

Vzduch okolo dievčat akoby zastal očakávaním na odpoveď. 

Saoirse sa nadýchla:,,Prepúšťam ťa z kruhu."

Cez útes jemne preletel závan morského vduchu s vôňou letných kvetov.

Marnie žmurkla

Keď sklonila hlavu,opäť stála na konci útesu.Tašku s farbami a skicárom držala v ruke.Otočila hlavu.

Žiadna víla. Kúsok od nej síce bol kruh z kvetov,ale vyzeral úplne obyčajne.Okrem čajok na oblohe bola sama.

Snáď sa jej to iba snívalo?

Možno. 

Keď kráčala ku chodníku,uvidela na kríku cezmíny zachytený ohnivočervený vlas.

A možno nie.

◇


End file.
